Oranges and Lemons
by WitchBetterHaveMyCandy
Summary: After Georgie's disappearance, a trail of missing children cases follows but with no bodies or leads found. All the cases go cold. A mysterious girl joins the Losers' Club over the summer. Can she help them kick the Clown Prince's ass back to the darker sector of the multiverse? What's a girl to do when the Eater of Children and Worlds takes a particular interest in her?
1. Don't Talk To Sewer Clowns

Oranges and Lemons.

WitchBetterHaveMyCandy.

Summary: After Georgie's disappearance, a trail of missing children cases follows but with no bodies or leads found. All the cases go cold. A mysterious girl joins the Losers' Club over the summer. Can she help them kick the Clown Prince's ass back to the darker sector of the multiverse? What's a girl to do when the Eater of Children and Worlds takes a particular interest in her?

Tags: Horror, Mystery, Supernatural, Angst, Goremance, Non-Consensual, Dark.

* * *

Notes: My first IT fic. Based on the 2017 remake and parts of the novel. This fic does not follow all events of the original story. Patrick HockstetterxOC, ITxOC. Reviews and Constructive criticisms are most appreciated. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 1: Don't Talk To Sewer Clowns.

The rain descended slowly over a modest community in Derry. A fifteen-year-old girl named Oksana (Ana) Rose Surkov occupied her late father's prized piano, performing softly for her uncle as the rain trickled down the windowpane behind her.

A vintage butterfly clip held her dark, voluminous curls up off her shoulders. She nodded her head softly to the tune of her music, causing an errant curl to slip from the old clip and dangle over her right shoulder.

Her eyelids drifted over her smoldering violet eyes while she played. One hand crossed over the other while her delicate fingers stroked the keys. Her uncle, Vladimir Surkov, sat across from her. He appreciated her performance as he did on most rainy days.

His cold wintery eyes examined the progression of her melody and those delicate fingers of hers. His hand produced a glass with amber liquid swirling within it. His thin, sensual lips caressed the glass. His eyes never left the girl as he tipped the brandy into his mouth.

Ana watched him sip it from the corner of her eye nervously. Her uncle gave a soft praise as the mood of her melody darkened slightly. Her heart quickened in pace, but her fingers remained steady against the keys. The portrait of her departed mother and father, Bridgett and Nikolai Surkov, dangled on the wall behind her uncle. She swallowed nervously at the two sets of painted eyes that bore into her.

Her heart ached painfully at the memories of them. Finally, she couldn't bear it anymore and tore her eyes from their likenesses. The Surkov couple mysteriously vanished two winter's ago, leaving their daughter in her estranged uncle's charge.

Vladimir hadn't met the girl more than twice in the span of her life. Feeling distrustful of Vladimir after the funeral, Ana tried looking for other's who would take her in, but her mother's side of the family wanted nothing to do with her. Now, she remained here with him alone.

Often a lonely man, Vladimir deemed drinking and other crude acts a fit way to cope with the pain of losing of his only sibling and sister-in-law. He loved Bridgett dearly and living in a world without her ate at him. At times, Vladimir forcefully included Ana into his crude activities.

Ana, however, loathed him for the most part. Only once did she let her guard down around him, and that ended terribly. The whisker burns on her face and bites on her neck from last night told her as much. He'd neglected to shave before he attempted to violate her.

* * *

 ** _Georgie._**

A little boy in a bright lemon slicker sang an old ship song as he raced down Jackson Street. The voice belonged to The Denbrough Family's littlest boy, Georgie. The small paper boat he chased sailed faster than his little legs could carry him. He'd lost SS. Georgie due to the fast traveling rainfall washing it down the street.

"No!" He shouted as it slipped down the drain.

He quickly knelt down on the wet asphalt, wetting his dark jeans. His small brown eyes peered into the mysterious damp depth of the sewer below. He'd lost SS. Georgie now, and there was no way he could get it back. His brother Billy would be furious at him.

"Aw, Bill's gonna kill me," muttered Georgie.

A brief movement in the distance drew Georgie out of his moping. He looked further into storm drain noticing something standing there in the dark. Just as he moved his face a tad closer to the sewer, two glowing yellow eyes appeared. Georgie jumped back startled. An owl? A coyote? Georgie just didn't know, until a voice suddenly called out to him.

"Hiya, Georgie! What a nice boat! Do you want it _back?_ " Greeted the shadowy clown standing in the sewer below.

The idea of a clown didn't seem very realistic to Georgie, though the boy was only of his sixth year. He was unsure what the heck a clown was doing in the storm drain during a day like this anyway.

It reminded him of a Twilight Zone episode he and his dad watched once. The child observed the clown with curious eyes.

IT's skin appeared paper white, almost waxy save for his painted nose and lips. His silky ruffled tunic and breeches resembled a Victorian fool's wares, almost archaic in a sense. The clown's orange crescent-like hairline started far back due to his elongated head, and more of his hair sprouted out from each side of his head just behind his ears like horns.

The clown noticed the child studying him and decided to act. The corners of the sewer clown's mouth pulled back, his uneven lips parted in a wicked smile that barred two long pointed incisors. The little boy gulped audibly at the gigantic teeth.

Georgie uncomfortably viewed the copious amounts of saliva that ran down the clown's thick lower lip. The comic's hypersalivation didn't seem to affect the coloring of his makeup at all. The sharp red color progressed from the corner of his full mouth, dipping up over his cheeks and through the centers of his wicked eyes.

"Um, yes, please?" Georgie answered timidly. He stared at his paper boat within the salivating clown's gloved hand. The smile on the clown's face was overly friendly, but his haunting stare portrayed something else altogether. Almost, _starvation_.

"You look like a nice boy, do want a balloon too, Georgie?" The odd clown offered. The color of his sunshine yellow eyes changed to a glowing orange, then a feral red. They blazed dangerously out against the shadows, causing a sense of unease in the boy.

"I'm not supposed to take stuff from strangers," Georgie replied nervously. He was afraid of the clown, and he had every right to be. As if sensing the child's unease, the bloody color of clown's odd eyes immediately cooled back to the orange tone. He didn't want his prey to get too frightened too early.

"Oh? Well, I'm Pennywise The Dancing Clown!" The clown exclaimed with a twitch of bemusement. His extraordinary maraschino grin broadened against his smooth waxy cheeks.

"Pennywise, yes," he said to himself slowly as if testing his own words.

"Meet Georgie! Georgie meet Pennywise!" The clown chuckled wildly. The floaty manner of speech made the child giggle back in delight. Georgie's immediate distrust for the clown lessened somewhat, but he remained cautious.

"Now we aren't strangers, _are we?_ " Pennywise proposed cheerfully, almost deviously.

* * *

 _ **Ana.**_

Ana's song was about to come to a climax when a tendril of creeping distress wrapped around her. Her fingers went stiff, hovering above the keys. A negative entity's energy slammed into her, taking her breath away.

She leaned forward against the piano, and her luscious lips parted for a gasp. Her brows pressed at the noise of screeching in her head. Something evil laid beyond the rain, one of extreme malevolence.

"Что (What?)," her uncle inquired sternly in his mother tongue.

"Ничего.( Nothing.)" Ana denied quickly. Her voice sounded unusually quiet that Vladimir had almost strained to hear it.

The attractive silver-haired man hesitated, recognizing his niece's terrified expression. He swiftly rose from his chair, discerning the way she stiffened as his shoes scuffed the floor. Vladimir approached the window then he beckoned Ana over.

She hesitantly rose from the bench. She patted out her black button-up dress and walked over. She stood at her uncle's side facing the window as he did. They listened to the rainfall with Ana half expecting another bell of evil to go off in her mind.

"Whatever your senses are telling you to do Oksana, ignore it. Do not listen today. Let it be," Vladimir warned sternly.

"You know about my gift?" Ana questioned in surprise, turning to him.

"Your father had it too," he returned but remained facing the window.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Ana wondered out loud.

Vladimir glanced down at his niece with a perverse smile. He couldn't help but appreciate how beautiful Ana was. He'd almost had her last night, but she realized his intentions early on. His fingers wandered across her collarbone, and ever so softly danced up her neck. Fear filled Ana when he began to stroke her cheek softly. His light touches disgusted her.

His brother's daughter was the embodiment of an angel, and her talents were exceptional. Soon her body would ache for more carnal delights as women's bodies did, and he would guide her on her path to womanhood.

Vlad's teeth sunk into his lower lip as he forcibly took her chin within his grasp. He stroked her plump lower lip with his thumb tenderly. It pleased him that Ana didn't struggle, for he had half a mind to ravish her if she tried to deny him.

Oh, how Vladimir longed to have her. He didn't want to choke back is passions for her any longer. Why should he? She was an orphan, and nobody wanted her but him. He'd been the only one willing to take her on both sides. Her delicious, young, flowering body was right here, and it looked appetizing enough to make his mouth water.

Ana pushed his hand away from her face and glared up at her uncle. He smirked wryly at the rose-red tint tickling at her lovely cheeks. Vlad knew the color of lust all too well. He drew closer to her with a predatory look in his eyes. Ana tried to back up, but the window behind her prevented her from escaping. The cat and mouse shit was over.

"O, Маленький "голубь (Oh, little Dove)."

Ana felt Vladimir's breath fan out across her neck. A gasp rushed sharply from her lips, and her heart accelerated in her chest as his strong hands found the sides of her torso. A whimper left her as his sinful fingers crept down her dress. Vladimir's lips curved in approval as thumbs brushed the underside of her plump breasts. Dread filled her belly like lead, accompanied by a sickening burn she didn't understand.

"Дядя, нет! Пожалуйста, не надо (Uncle, No! Please, don't)!"Her hands shoved desperately at his chest.

Vladimir disregarded her and maintained his wicked exploration. He caressed the sensual dips of her hips. A grin played over his mouth as he watched her tremble under his touch. His fingers grasped her dress and started to slide it up her milky thighs. Her shallow breathing only spurned him further as his hungry mouth caressed its way down her neck.

"How could you? How could you," she said frantically. She twisted her fingers into his wintergreen shirt to stop his movements. Tears fell down her rosy cheeks.

 _Run Ana! Help us!_

Ana tore herself from Vladimir's embrace and darted for the door, much to her uncle's surprise. He chased her, his hand grasped her by her arm. He tried to subdue her, but and kicked him and slipped out of his grasp. She threw the door open and ran outside despite her uncle ordering her to stop.

Her heart pumped violently in her chest as she took off in the rain. She didn't care what consequences running from Vladimir would bring, as long as she got out of that house and away from him. Her heavy rain-soaked hair broke the weak clip. Her dark tresses tumbled down her shoulders, lower back, and her delicate face.

 _Hurry Ana! HURRY!_

She paused to catch her breath and noticed her neighbor, old Mrs. Chadwicks wandering back into her house with one of her pet cats tucked under her arm. The old woman was deaf, so asking her anything would be useless.

Ana felt the touch of a hand on her back and turned around with her fists up in a defensive position. She found no trace of anyone or anything, but suddenly a force pushed her forward causing her to break into another run.

The teen girl rounded the curve of the street and saw a little boy in a bright lemony raincoat kneeling down by the storm drain, giggling. She quickly ducked behind a car across the street, praying she'd gone unnoticed. She viewed little boy with concern as his smile faded, and a look of unease followed.

"I should get going now," said the child.

Ana crept around the car but retained a considerable distance from the boy. She didn't want to draw the child's attention, especially not with the dark energy in the midst. She caught an eerie voice talking back to the boy just before he could leave. The strange timbre of the voice gave her chills.

"W-without your boat? You don't want to lose it, Georgie. Bill's gonna kill you!" Pennywise declared suddenly. His mouth had filled with so much salivation that he had to swallow a couple of times. His stomach thundered and ached. He had to eat, soon.

"Here, take it!" Pennywise encouraged, holding the boat up, but just out of the child's reach. The little raincoat boy hesitated, contemplating the words spoken. Georgie didn't know if he should trust the drooling clown in the sewer, but he didn't want Billy to be angry with him either.

"Take it, _Georgie_ ," Pennywise emphasized darkly. Georgie didn't notice the color of murder bleeding back into the clown's irises.

Georgie timidly stretched his small hand out for the paper sailboat in the clown's hand. Suddenly Pennywise seized his arm causing the boy to cry out. His frightened brown eyes widened as the clown's red mouth expanded and revealed rows of sharp glistening teeth.

Pennywise couldn't wait any longer. He drove his teeth deep into the child's flesh. The boy screamed while his blood gushed forth in the rain all over his lemony slicker and jeans. Pennywise savored the music of bones snapping, Georgie's blood-curdling scream, and the flavor of raw, fresh fear rushing down his throat.

The demonic clown's eyes rolled back into his skull in pure ecstasy at the flavors hitting his taste buds. For 27 years he waited to feed on the children of Derry, and this little boy was but a small part of a grand feast to come. Ana went white as a sheet at the sight of lifeblood squirting from the child's shoulder. Georgie fell back against the rain-soaked asphalt weeping in agony.

Ana's mouth fell open, and she sprang to her feet. Her shoes splashed through the rain. She had to cross the street to save the child, however, before she could make it someone grabbed her. She threw her head back. She gazed through her wet hair at the last person she wanted to see herself in the arms of, her angry uncle, Vladimir.

"I told you to stay _inside!_ " He quietly scolded shaking his head. Ana parted her lips to retort, but Vladimir's hand clamped over her mouth. She threw her limbs around in an attempt to free herself, though this proved useless for his grip was like iron. He began to drag her back toward the house when they both heard a cry.

"Billy!" Georgie wailed one last time.

Pennywise chuckled as he dragged his meal into the sewer where more sharp teeth and suffering awaited him. Ana looked over Vladimir's shoulder with an expression of dismay, and his eyes followed hers. The boy had vanished. The telltale signs of what happened to Georgie were quickly being washed away by the rain. Ana's eyes found her uncle's and pleaded with him.

"нет ( _No!_ )! Вы должны забыть, что видели. Никому об этом не расскажешь (You must forget what you saw. You can not tell anyone about this)!" Vladimir whispered.

He knew, the bastard new and yet he let the boy die. Ana's heart dropped, and the voices that spoke to her grew silent. An innocent boy vanished because of her inability to save him. It's no wonder why nobody wanted her because she couldn't do anything right. Ana became resentful of herself as well as her useless gift. She didn't look at her uncle as he dragged her away from the scene.

The missing Denbrough boy soon became an afterthought as many other children started to vanish and his picture ended up on the bottom of the stack of missing posters. However, two people would never forget. Ana Sarkov, and Georgie's older brother, Bill Denbrough.

End.

 _Until the next time._


	2. School's Out For The Summer

Oranges and Lemons.

WitchBetterHaveMyCandy.

Summary: After Georgie's disappearance, a trail of missing children cases follows but with no bodies or leads found. All the cases go cold. A mysterious girl joins the Losers' Club over the summer. Can she help them kick the Clown Prince's ass back to the darker sector of the multiverse? What's a girl to do when the Eater of Children and Worlds takes a particular interest in her?

Tags: Horror, Mystery, Supernatural, Angst, Goremance, Non-Consensual, Dark.

* * *

Notes: My first IT fic. Based on the 2017 remake and parts of the novel. This fic does not follow all events of the original story. Patrick HockstetterxOC, ITxOC. Reviews and Constructive criticisms are most appreciated. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 2: School's Out For The Summer!

Finally, the last day of the semester had come. Joy filled Ana, though she didn't care for the trivial "Goodbye see you in the fall!" bullshit. Instead, the lone wolf spent the whole day ditching her classes by hiding in the school's least favorite restroom fucking off as the hours crawled by.

Ana relaxed on the toilet in the disabled bathroom stall. She munched on a few pieces of a Terry's Chocolate Orange and nodded her head to the music blaring out of her headphones. She flipped through the horror magazine laying on her crossed legs. Her finger traced over an image of a sensuously gaunt draculin male musician. She nibbled on the chocolate between her teeth slowly. She envisioned a few indecent lustings between herself and the singer.

"Petrus Thomas Ratajczyk," she whispered with a smirk.

The needle flew off her split-second teen-fantasy when a few girls entered the bathroom yelling. Ana shook her head in an act to expel her licentious thoughts. She paused, recognizing the voices. They belonged to some snobby girls, one of which was from the Polo Club.

Ana rolled her violet eyes under her charcoal smudged lids in annoyance and increased the volume of her music slightly. Who wanted to deal with preppy rich girls anyway? All they did was talk about stupid things that would most likely bore the living dead back to death.

The song she was listening to just reached a good point as well as the magazine when the voice of the town pharmacist's daughter cut through her music. Ana plucked the headphones from her pierced ears and listened.

"Come out or else, Beaverly! You shit!" Gretta Keene demanded.

It was clear that they were after the school janitor, Mr. Marsh's daughter who was five stalls down. The Marsh girl had a reputation that preceded her. Many rumors circled the town about her, ones of adult nature. Ana and the girl cohabited the bathroom many times over the school year, but never once spoke to each other.

The Marsh girl stopped smoking her cigarette and rolled her eyes. She frowned in the slightest as she pushed the end of the slim against the side of the stall. She dropped the butt into the toilet below and waited for the bullying to commence. Three against one was kind of unfair to Ana, so she decided to make herself known. She swung the door to her stall open, letting it hit the wall for a dramatic effect.

The noise scared the girls at the other end of the bathroom; they quickly shut their mouths and turned their heads in the direction of the sound. They jumped as a collective when ghostly fingers with long black nails gripped the stall. A chilling chuckle rose, and then a body accompanied. Ana's scuffed black gothic stomper boots slid against the tile as she lazily left the toilet. Her unbuttoned black victorian frock and tulle skirt swayed over her rose-lace stockings as she swaggered down passed the rows.

The blonde girl named Judith Trystine held a water-filled trash bag. Ana huffed, having seen this trick too many times. The girl frowned when saw the taller mysterious girl drawing closer to her.

"A little too early for Halloween isn't it?" Sassed Judith.

Ana eyed her leisurely, and a slow smile spread across her black lips. The girl was tawny, almost doe-like, and she quivered like a twig in the breeze.

"It's never too early for a funeral." The graveyard girl replied wickedly.

Holly Hawking, the queen of the female Polo Team, leaned over and muttered to Gretta in a frightened voice, "Careful Gretta! That's Hocksetter's Satanic girlfriend. I hear she's killed animals for rituals."

Gretta gaped at Ana in fear. The witchy girl sinfully flicked her tongue.

"No way, that's not tr-"

"Don't you all know disturbing me is punishable by death?" Ana interrupted.

"Forgive me! I didn't know!" Judith replied fearfully.

"This has nothing to do with you devil girl! We were just trying teaching that slut a lesson!" Gretta defended.

"Devil girl? Tch. Why do you think she's a slut? Have you seen her in action?" Ana inquired.

The fat girl blushed an ugly shade of rotten apple, and she wrung her sausagey fingers. Ana folded her lace covered arms and inclined her head at the girl as if to say, "Go on."

"Well I, no I haven't, but I've heard things in the cheerleading squad! We all have! All the boys flock to her, and the slut acts like she's done nothing to attract it! She needs a lesson or two on school hierarchy!" The thick girl seethed with envy. The other two girls shook their heads in agreeance with her.

"From the sound of it little piggy, you might be jealous because the boys look at her and not you. Why don't you try to improve your looks with more exercise, and put down the pie? Though from the rumors, I'm sure some boys around here would gladly fuck a farm animal." Ana smirked pulling back her nose in a mocking gesture.

"You bitch!" Gretta growled moving toward the tall goth girl. She pulled her hand back in a striking position. Ana grasped Gretta's wrist tightly. She pulled her boyfriend's switchblade out of her frock coat pocket and twirled it in her hand. Mirth sparkled in her violet eyes as Little Ms. Piggy flinched when the black blade flew out of the compartment in the handle.

"I should carve you up like Thanksgiving and serve you up to your parents!"

A trio of screams left the girls when Ana stuck the end of the knife into the belly of the bag Judith was holding. She stared Gretta in the eyes, dragging the blade down slowly. As the bag split and the water escaped, the trash went with it spilling all over Judith's beautiful pink ballet flats. Ana raised the blade to Gretta's tear-stricken face, poking her cheek with the end of it for good measure.

"M-My dad will hear about this!" Gretta whimpered.

"Good, then he'll know what a jealous cunt his daughter is!" Said Ana snidely.

"Let go of her!" Demanded Holly. Judith held her back by her polo stick. Ana lifted her gaze to the Polo-shirt girl with the brunette pigtails and smirked.

"Holly stop it!" Judith begged tearfully.

Ana tossed Gretta into Holly's arms. Holly rolled her eyes when Judith's sobs grew louder. Ana stepped up to Gretta, making sure to graze the end of the knife against the girl's plump belly. She leaned down leaving an inch between their noses.

"If you so much as step into my bathroom again fatty, I'll carve your plump belly open like a pumpkin. Then I'll pull your innards out and devour them as you watch!" Ana promised with a perverse grin.

Gretta stumbled back from the blade as yellow liquid dripped down her pants. Her frightened friends grasped her hands and led her away from the crazy goth who smiled at them and waved goodbye.

"Bye-bye!"

* * *

 **Beverly Marsh.**

The bitches are gone," Ana announced.

She sat herself up on the sink and popped another piece of the chocolate orange it into her mouth. The door's bolts creaked noisily as a charming freckle-faced girl poked her head out. Her eyes were sky-blue, her skin as pale as strawberry milk, and her hair kissed by flames.

Ana sucked her teeth audibly as the girl scanned the bathroom, confirming that the Russian's words were right. The girl made her way out of the stall. Ana regarded the girl's worn Thrift store clothing and dusty backpack with a nostalgic glance. The Marsh girl's black flower printed dress, and dark grey leggings fit her.

 _Trendy girl._ Ana thought.

"Thanks, but you shouldn't have done that, you know. Those girls, they're just gonna to start bulling you now." The redhead advised as she rubbed her arm.

"I dare them to try," Ana replied in an amused tone. She flung the empty chocolate wrapper into the trashcan and leaped from the bathroom sink. She twirled the blade through her fingers a few times, black lips smiling down at the Marsh girl. The ginger-haired girl eyed the knife trick in pure amazement before it was shut and stuffed back into Ana's coat pocket.

"Humor me a moment Marsh, why were you hiding in the bathroom?" Probed Ana playfully as she reached over and fixed the girl's slighted clothes. Bev glanced down at the skeletal jewelry on the hands adjusting her holey sand-toned shawl back over her shoulders. She brought her eyes back up to the black-haired girl with a small frown.

"Beverly Marsh," she corrected sharply.

"Oh, so this little cat does have claws! Beverly Marsh," tested the Russian with a smirk, "приятный (Pleasant), but I will call you Red. I am Oksana, but you may call me Ana. Now, tell me Red, why did you waste the last day of school hiding in this shitty water closet?"

Beverly instantly flushed at the coarse language. Ana's eyes widened when the girl's legs suddenly gave out, and she collapsed against the sink.

"I know what everyone says about me, I hear it all over town! I'm so tired of it! It's not true! It's not my fault!" Beverly broke.

Ana's heart fell. She knelt beside Bev, and her eyes dropped to the girl's trembling hands. She reached out slowly with her arms cradling Beverly's shaking shoulders. The sobbing girl laid her head on Ana's breast. Ana pressed her cheek to the soft hair on top of her head, stroking her back tenderly as her mother would've.

"Tsk, tsk. Hush now, Red. People assumed the same about me before I gave them a reason to shut their damned holes. We have survived horrible things, and for that, you and I are stronger than any of them. Don't feed into the bullshit and remember to hold your head high! You must be as fierce and proud as the color of your hair." Ana encouraged soothingly.

Beverly lifted her head, gazing up into Ana'd odd violet eyes. She nodded her head, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. Ana tore a piece of paper out of her magazine and opened a pen with her teeth. Beverly watched silently as the mysterious girl wrote some numbers down. Ana handed the slip of paper over to the redhead. Her hand ruffled the girl's red locks fondly, making the girl smile. She stood up and turned to walk out of the restroom.

"You're leaving," Beverly uttered sadly.

"My boyfriend awaits, call me if you get bored over the Summer. До свидания (Goodbye), Red." Ana grinned over her shoulder, then she stuffed her hands into her coat pockets and split from the bathroom.

* * *

 **Patrick Hockstetter.**

"Ana!" A voice called from behind her.

Ana spun around at the call of her name with a smile on her beautiful black lips. Boys in passing gazed at her with their mouths open wide for the flies. As rare a gothic beauty, as she was, many often admired Ana. Her long silky hair was as black as the night sky, and her bountiful physical assets made men bite their lips. She possessed cold moon-white skin, ever pouty shaded lips, and light violet eyes. Often did these attributes breed jealousy in the hearts of other girls.

Some male teachers would cast longing glances in the misunderstood girl's direction when she sauntered by them in the hall. She always looked back at them and flicked her tongue wickedly. Ana's pale face lit up like a funeral pyre when she saw her boyfriend, Patrick Hocksetter, gazing at her from down the hall. She batted her spidery lashes softly, and he smirked. He wore an open black button up, gray beater, and charcoal grunge skinny jeans. The black Chuck Taylor's on Patrick's feet scuffed the floor of the hall causing a squeaking sound as he ran down the corridor.

When Patrick got closer, Ana could see the leather barbwire bracelet she bought him hanging on his wrist. His lithe, towering, and handsome form made her knees weak. His dark neck-length hair and Richard Chase-likeness attracted her instantly when she first met him. Patrick always stole the eyes of many other girls, but Ana knew he was all hers. Ana felt Patrick's long arms immediately encircle her waist, and he lifted her high into the air. She giggled excitedly, reaching down to cradle his perfect face with her hands. She dipped her head, and her soft lips pressed a chaste kiss to his. He touched his forehead to hers lovingly.

"Hey, dead girl, you weren't at the spot where we usually meet. I was worried," muttered Patrick. Dead girl. Hockstetter always called her that, from the day he first met her. It stuck since Ana didn't bother to correct him. She liked it.

"I was terrorizing Mr. Keene's daughter and her friends. Made the poor girl wet herself. Forgive me yet," purred Ana. Patrick threw his head back with a laugh.

"We're becoming Morticia and Gomez yet." He said hopelessly. Ana's fingers combed back some of his lengthy locks so she could see his dark eyes.

"Oh I dunno, dear. How about for our anniversary, you strangle me tenderly and bury me six feet under. Nothing would make me happier than to haunt you forever," Ana sighed dreamily before kissing him again.

"I love how batshit crazy you are." He murmured against her lips.

"Only for you Hockstetter," she promised. "I wouldn't want you any other way." Patrick hissed sensuously. He crushed his lips to hers, and Ana parted hers and allowed him to deepen the kiss. To him, her mouth always tasted of sweet oranges and bitter dark chocolate. Others in the hall blushed at the PDA and whispered to each other.

"Well if it isn't Hockstetter and his graveyard-loving Commie bitch!" Came the voice of the last person Ana desired to see. She tore away from Patrick's lips rather audibly and aimed her disdainful eyes toward his friend.

 _Fucking prick._ She thought.

Henry Bowers, the dearly departed sperm of an asshole cop. He was a lanky teen boy with tragic eyes and a shaggy blonde mullet. The kid always dressed in trashy clothes. Behind him were his other friends, a thick boy named Belch Huggins, and a handsome boy named Vic Criss who looked like a knock-off of Billy Idol.

Ana spied the jealousy burning in Henry's eyes when Patrick set her down, and his hand caressed her cheek sweetly. It was no secret to her that Henry adored Patrick, and he whined for his attention like a spoiled child. This behavior became evident to Ana a few weeks after she and Patrick began dating.

It happened one summer when the Bower's gang was hanging down by the river.

* * *

 **Flash Back.**

Before Vladimir left for work, he told Ana that she was not to go beyond the outskirts of town. Ana remained in the kitchen after her uncle left, eating her breakfast of biscuits and apple curd. Patrick suddenly showed up on the back porch. She opened the door and he embraced her. They shared a small kiss before he asked her to come hang with him and the boys out in the woods. Now, what would a girl look like going out into the woods with a bunch of teen boys? Ana didn't care, she kissed him again and he led her from the house. All the boys except Henry greeted her as Patrick helped her into the car.

Henry Bowers perched himself on a rotting log drinking another beer from the case he'd stolen from his dad. Vic and Belch laughed and threw random stuff into a small fire watching the flames change odd colors. Patrick wore his usual outfit of black Chucks, holey jeans, and tee with an old band motif. Ana was dressed in a short, black, button up church dress with bat lace stockings. She had Patrick's oversized red denim jacket draped over her shoulders. Vic glanced over his shoulder at Ana, his blue eyes trailed down to where her dress ended at her thighs. Ana noticed him staring at her and crossed her legs. She shifted closer to Patrick as he bragged about all the trouble Henry and he would get into when they were little. Vic smirked and groped his crotch as he refocused his attention to the purple flames in front of him.

Patrick and Ana sat side by side on a log in silence and for a while stealing glances at each other. Their hands rested on the wood and their fingers stroked each other. She gasped softly as his knee softly slid up the length of her thigh. Ana's eyes met his and he grinned as a coloring of shyness filled her cheeks. Suddenly Patrick leaned over her, his lips slanted over hers. Ana's breath was trapped in her throat as he kissed her for the first time in front of his proved to everyone that he and Ana were indeed a thing.

Belch stopped tossing stuff into the fire gawking at them. Vic whistled low at the exchange. Henry in his drunken state grew red with rage and began to point out things he happened to find annoying about Ana. Belch and Vic chuckled, but Patrick did not. He glared at Henry and told him to shut up. When Ana's discomfort didn't satisfy Bowers, he started on her heritage. Henry told her that she was a traitor to his country for having Russian blood and that she didn't belong in Derry. Vic and Belch stopped laughing shook their heads when Henry asked her if she would give him a blowjob and even offered to pay her ten cents for it. Tears welled in Ana's eyes, making Patrick even angrier. She moved to leave when his arm draped over her protectively. She glanced up at him in awe as he defended her honor by getting up and punching Henry.

The boys traded heavy punches and rolled around in the muck. Bowers delt many blows, but the stronger belonged to Hockstetter. Criss and Huggins soon jumped in to separate the two. Vic shoved Henry back and he fell over the log knocking over his half drunken beer. Everyone saw him hit the dirt and laughed, except Ana. It infuriated him at how easily his crew turned on him for Hockstetter's bitch. She caused it, so why didn't she think it was funny? Henry felt tears prickling in his eyes as he watched Patrick embrace Ana and kiss her, yet again. Heartbroken, he took off into the bushes cursing loudly as the tears fell down his reddened cheeks. Too bad he didn't see the glowing orange eyes watching him from the darkness of the forest.

Pennywise was looking for a new friend as he surveyed the teenagers in the woods. A slow smile came over him as the Bowers boy took off into his domain. Perhaps he'd just found his future ally.

* * *

 **Present.**

"Hello to you too, Bowers. Off to shoot more pussies by the river, because we all know you'll never find your way inside of a real one," Ana curtsied mockingly.

Vic, Patrick, and Belch exploded into laughter at Henry, making the tips of his ears turn red. He had a strong desire to inflict pain, and punching Ana in the face would be a great start. He glared at the girl as she joking around with Belch. He envied the way she could make people adore her without trying. Henry took a step toward her with his fists clenched tightly. Vic quickly stood in his way. Henry glared at Vic's hand on his shoulder that was politely holding him back.

"Move out of my way Vic," Henry seethed.

"Think about what you're about to do, Bowers. That's assault against a girl, Patrick's girl. Is it worth risking your dad's anger?" Asked Vic.

Patrick saw them and quickly pushed Ana behind him. Henry and Patrick stared at each other, their eyes daring one another to make the first move. The bell rang, announcing to all that school was now officially out for the summer. The hall soon filled with students and teachers alike. Ana arched a dark brow up at Patrick as he grasped her arm softly and started toward the exit doors.

"Come'on Ana, we're leaving," he said tersely. Ana didn't argue, but she was still curious as to what had happened.

"Hey, Hockstetter! Where the fuck you two going? This isn't over!" Henry hollered. Patrick ignored him and continued to gently drag his girlfriend away.

"For fuck's sake! Let'em go, Henry," Vic sighed.

"Yeah, we have a few losers and a little piggy to find anyway!" Burped Belch.

* * *

 **Losers.**

"You shouldn't tempt Henry like that dead girl," Patrick warned as they strolled down the small grass hill at the front of the campus holding hands. Ana glanced down at their hands fondly, enjoying the way his fingers intertwined with her own.

"Why not? Is he going to shoot me with his daddy's gun as he does to all those cats? Maybe he'll bury me in the Pet Cemetary too." She countered playfully wandering ahead of him.

Patrick stopped walking, and his face grew heavy with seriousness. He pulled her by her wrist and brought her back to him. His arm wound around her chest, his hand tipped her chin up so that she was looking at him. He bent his head and murmured into her.

"Don't push him, Oksana. Guys like Henry, like me, we don't need a real reason to hurt someone. Henry though, he's a loose cannon and he can blow at any time. I can't always be around to protect you when he starts one of his tantrums, so trust me on this. Don't mess with him." His voice trembled slightly as Ana's face filled with worry. She glanced up at him and nodded her head slowly.

"Okay, I won't mess with him." Patrick sighed in relief, inclining his head to kiss her. She welcomed it without hesitation.

Nearby, the four members of the Losers' Club were emptying their backpacks into garbage cans discussing what they were all doing for the summer. The Losers' Club members included Eddie "Eds" Kaspbrak, Stanley "Stan" Uris, Richie "Trashmouth" Tozier, and Bill "Billy" Denbrough. They didn't notice Henry and his crew coming up behind them.

"Well, well well! If it isn't the losers!" Bowers announced cracking his knuckles. Belch burped in Richie's face, while Vic threatened Eddie and Stan. The boys looked at each other helplessly. Billy Denbrough, however, didn't cower at the sight of Henry nor his goons. Patrick looked over his shoulder at all the action going on and immediately wanted to join in. Ana, however, wrapped her arms around him and shook her head.

"Oh no! Don't even think about it, Hockstetter! You're escorting me so that I get home safely like you promised me you would!" She pouted into his chest. Patrick threw his head back with a laugh. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "You're right, dead girl. Let's get outta here," he replied with a smirk. Ana gazed up at him with a loving smile as they exited the campus.

Henry trembled when he saw his dad leaning on his patrol car staring at him with a stern expression. Henry sobered up and his killing intent waivered. He abused Billy once more, licking his hand and smearing it across the stuttering boy's cheek. He turned from the group of misfits and then he and his gang jumped into his car. They sped off down the road howling as Belch stuck head out of the window with his tongue hanging out like a dog's.

* * *

 **Neibolt Street.**

Patrick and Ana strolled down Neibolt Street. She blushed softly with her violet eyes gazing up into her boyfriend's beautiful dark eyes. Patrick's arm draped over her shoulder and he pulled her against him tightly. She sighed contently, leaning her head on his chest. Cupid's arrow had certainly flown true the moment the two of them met.

"The way I see it your uncle won't be home until nine o'clock, that means we have your house to ourselves for six hours. I don't know about you, babe, but I can certainly think of many things we can do in the span of six hours. How about we _play_ in your room this time? I'm sure your bed would be more comfortable than the couch downstairs." Patrick suggested slyly.

"No way Cassanova! We're just hanging out this time, and _nothing_ else!" Ana threw back.

Patrick gave her that peculiar grin, a grin that could make a nun blush from head to toe. At that moment Ana knew that they'd be doing a little more than just hanging out. Her bad boy always knew how to get his way, not that his dead girl ever minded. He knew she wanted the same thing too, even if she denied it. As they walked across the street neither of them noticed the red balloon floating along the broken, rusty, black gates of the Neibolt House on the corner.

A faint voice whispered to Ana just as the creeping claws of distress made themselves known. She felt like someone, or something was watching her and Patrick. She held tighter to Patrick, he had her feeling safer than anything at that moment. The girl was right, there was something watching. A sinister being older than time. Glowing orange eyes watched the teens from the tallest dusty window of the rundown well house. The sound of bells tingling and claws shredding wood filled the room. Drops of saliva fell from rows of dripping sharp teeth as they appeared from behind a pair of unevenly shaped ruby lips.

"Float! Yes! Hehehe! Tasty, yet supple flesh! Flesh filled to the brim with fright! Soon, yes, soon!" An overly jittery voice promised in the dark.

End.

 _Until the next time._


End file.
